Tough Love
by Hendersonluver12345
Summary: Carlos goes to a re-form school and meets his three roommates Logan, Kendall and James. Will love blossom between the roomies? Read! Review! My second fic i'm so happy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Guys so this is my story Tough Love as mentioned in Chapter 8 of Save Me. I hope you like it because I've been planning to write this for days. Review!**

**Chapter 1 Tough Love**

Carlos Garcia sighed as he entered the new school. He knew he had three other roommates. Their names would be revealed when he got to his room. His parents sent him here because they thought that he should learn how to be a better child. Carlos was constantly getting suspended for stupid stunts and fights. He got his schedule from a mean looking lady and she jabbed a finger towards the room he would be in. Carlos suddenly became very shy. What if his new roommates didn't like him? There _were_ three of them. One of them was bound not to like Carlos. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open…

***********************************TIME SKIP*****************************************

When Carlos did push the door open three pairs of eyes greeted him. He looked around nervously before saying "Hi I'm Carlos Garcia, I'm your new roommate."

"Of course." A short brunette guided Carlos to his bed and introduced himself. "I'm Logan." Carlos smiled at Logan for being so nice. "I'm Kendall." Carlos looked at a boy who had dirty blonde hair and had the greenest eyes you could ever see. "The one _looking at a fashion magazine instead of greeting our new roommate_ is James. Logan glared at James and James smiled and waved to Carlos. Carlos swallowed a lump in his throat. 'Wow he's…' Carlos thought. 'Gorgeous.' He quickly averted his eyes and flickered his eyes back towards Kendall. He was reading a hockey magazine. Carlos felt quickly out of place. Logan had gone back to his bed and started reading a medical magazine. James looked up at Carlos. He was shifting nervously from foot to foot wondering where to sit or put his bags. "Dude come sit down, you can put your bags over there he said pointing to a closet." Carlos nodded and slowly walked over to the closet. He carefully placed his bag down and shut the door. He stood there again before Kendall acknowledged him.

"Carlos, you don't have to be shy I mean we're all guys here." Kendall looked at Carlos with sympathy. "Do you like hockey?" Carlos nodded. It was the only sport he would play as a kid. Kendall patted the spot beside him on his bed. "Come have a look-see." Carlos smiled gratefully and made his way towards Kendall's bed. He sat down and looked at Kendall's magazine. It showed all of the famous players and the one Kendall was reading was Wayne Gretzky. "I wanna be just like him someday." Kendall had admiration in his voice. Carlos could tell he ate, slept and breathed hockey. "Me too." Carlos said. "I love Wayne Gretzky." Kendall smiled. He called out to the others "I like the new kid." He smiled back at Carlos and Carlos grinned. "Thanks." He could feel his face burning from the compliment.

"Hey guys look." Logan said pointing to a picture of a messed up body part. The boys groaned in annoyance and disgust. "Logan, that's disgusting you don't have to show us every gross page in your medical book." James grimaced at the image. "Yeah seriously." Carlos felt bad that they weren't interested. "I think it's cool." He smiled at Logan. "What is it?" Carlos asked. "A tumor." Logan replied smiling. "Thanks for being interested un like some people. He called out "I like the new kid." Then he kept on reading. Carlos blushed for the second time that day. Kendall nudged him "That's two out of three he said winking.

A voice boomed over the intercom. "All students report to study hall." Logan groaned throwing his book down. I hate study hall he said. "What is it?" Carlos asked standing up.

James quickly swooped in telling the procedure to Carlos. "We go there every week to figure out our assignments and chores for the week." This isn't only a school it's sort of a home too just for boys though James groaned. I was kinda looking forward to hot chicks." The boys made their way down the bustling hallway.

"Sit near me." Kendall said to Logan. "We always get in trouble when we sit together." Logan warned. "Who gives a rat's ass?" Kendall said. "Carlos you too." Kendall said. Carlos felt compelled to say "James you can sit beside me." Carlos smiled. James smiled back. "Thanks." They quickly grabbed seats in the back as the teacher droned on. "Oh!" she said in surprise I forgot we have a new student. Carlos tried to shrink in his seat. "Carlos Garcia." She looked up. "Come on up." Carlos was frozen in fear until Logan nudged him and gave him an encouraging smile. Carlos dragged his feet and the teacher snapped "Don't drag your feet, you'll leave scuff marks!" Carlos jumped and a few other boys snickered. Carlos felt his cheeks burn for the millionth time that day.

"Carlos, tell us something interesting about your self then you may take a seat." The lady looked at Carlos willing him to go. "I love hockey." Carlos surprised himself with how bubbly he was. I played for the Minnesota Wild before I came here." The teacher smiled and said you may go sit down. She quickly read off names of people who were going to do what chore and assignment. Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James all got dish duty. So did a few other kids. Jett Stetson, Dak Zevon. But Carlos was happy he was with people he knew. Their assignment was to study for a test that would be given Tuesday.

Kendall groaned as he pushed his way through the crowed hall. "I can't believe I got dish duty!" He practically groaned-yelled. There are like two hundred boys here!" Carlos piped up. "Well if it makes you feel any better we're all together."

Kendall smiled. "We're going to get into so much trouble." This time it was Logan's turn to groan. "As if I don't get into enough trouble here. Now I'm stuck with you guys!" Kendall put on a face of mock hurt. "I'm hurt, Logie." Logan smiled. "I don't give a rat's ass." He said quoting Kendall earlier that day. "Just as long as you don't get paddled you're fine." James concluded. Carlos looked confused. "What's paddled?" Logan grimaced. "It's when you get beat for being disobedient, late for study hall, you don't do your chores right, get below a fifty on a test and just for being bad." Carlos gulped. He nervously chuckled "Well I can tell we'll be getting a lot of those." Kendall sniggered "You have no idea."

**************************************TIME SKIP***************************************

Carlos sighed as he settled into bed. The others continued reading their magazines as Carlos got comfortable on the bed and slept. He heard a distant voice say "I'll wake you up for dinner." He mumbled an okay before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile….

"I like the new kid." Logan said when Carlos finally drifted off to sleep.

"Me too." Said Kendall.

"Me three." James said looking up. He's pretty cool."

James looked back down at his magazine ignoring the continuing conversation.

"Wait till he finds out how mean the headmaster is." Kendall sighed leaning back on the bed closing his eyes.

"Or wait till he gets paddled." Logan said. "He won't be able to sit for a week." Kendall chuckled at the thought. "Maybe he'll cry a lot like you did, Logie." Logan blushed. "I most certainly did not cry." Kendall laughed. "What are you talking about? You still cry after being paddled!"

"Do not." Logan grumbled.

James looked up from his magazine. "Yeah you do, Logie." He smirked. "But Kendall and I still love you and so will Carlos." He looked down again. Logan gave a sheepish smile before muttering "Shut up, you assholes."

Kendall and James laughed before hearing the booming voice erupt from the speaker again. "Attention students please report to the cafeteria for supper. All dish washers must be present!"

Logan groaned as he stood up. He went over to Carlos's bed and shook him awake. Carlos groaned and said "Papi, five more minutes!" He turned around and snuggled into his pillow even more. Logan laughed. "Carlos, I'm not your daddy, get up before we're late and get a beating." Carlos shot up and said "Oh, my bad." He yawned and asked for the time. Logan replied seven o clock p.m. Carlos groggily sat up and shuffled to the doorway before stopping. "Well come on." He laughed at the others as they sped up after him.

The supper was gross. It was supposed to be beans and rice but it looked like vomit. "I knew the food at this school would suck." Carlos complained pushing back his plate. "I have a bag of Doritos in my backpack." Logan widened his eyes at Carlos. "Dude you can't smuggle food here." "Well do you want tasty chips or horrible crap?" Carlos retorted. "Tasty chips." Logan decided. But how are you going to get them?" "Just say you all have a stomach ache." Meet me in the bathroom.

Logan scrunched up his face. "That's gross."

Kendal chortled. "We'll just eat them after headmaster calls lights out." Logan agreed. He pushed his plate away and Kendall said, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Carlos smiled. He couldn't have agreed more.

**A/N what do you think? Good? Bad? Any Ideas? Review! Sorry if I spelt that hockey player's name wrong. I don't watch hockey but I hear enough about it .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is Chapter 2 of Tough Love I hope u guys love it even though nobody really gave me ideas :P Here we go!**

**Chapter 2 Tough Love**

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall stood in front of the huge sink washing dishes. Dak and Jett made some flimsy excuse of why they couldn't wash the dishes so it was just them four. Carlos was the washer, Logan was the soaper, Kendall was the dryer and James put the plates where they belong. Everything was going good until Kendall grabbed a little foam and flicked it onto Logan.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "I knew you were going to do that. He grabbed a bit of soap foam and flicked it back at Kendall. Kendall flicked it onto James who flicked it to Carlos who flicked it back to Kendall. They got so engulfed in their foamy war they didn't see the head master walk in. She loudly cleared her throat.

"BOYS!" she boomed. The boys stopped instantly and stood straight to face her.

She was tall, and had a busty figure, her hair was graying and she kept it in a big bun. She stared menacingly at the boys in front of her. "We have a strict rule about dishwashers making a mess with the foam in this facility!"

Kendall piped up. "It was my fault, Ms. Gray." She looked at Kendall. "Ah Mr. Knight, you never cease to disappoint me." Kendall put his head down.

"It was my fault." Logan said. He looked over at Kendall and gave his shoulders a rough squeeze then rubbed his back.

"Mr. Mitchell, physical contact is strictly prohibited in this school." Logan frowned and removed his hand off of Kendall's shoulder.

James piped up next. "Ms. Gray, it was my fault." Ms. Gray bored her eyes into him. "I suppose you would've had something to do with it, pretty boy." James scowled and he was about to say something but Kendall stopped him.

Carlos surprised everybody by saying it was his fault. Ms. Gray looked at him. "Mr. Garcia, and on your first day I would've though you were smart enough not to hang out with these hooligans!" Carlos stepped up. "They're not hooligans! They're my friends, and if anybody deserves a paddling out of all of us it should be me." Ms. Gray seemed relieved, like she finally had found her prey. She nodded before giving a scratchy cackle saying, "Your wish is my demand, Mr. Garcia, follow me." Carlos nervously followed her lead leaving three stunned others behind.

Carlos was led into an office but then taken into a bigger room after five minutes of waiting. A big guy was waiting for him, paddle in hand. Ms. Gray whispered something to him and he nodded smiling.

"Alright, bend over the desk!" the guy shouted. Carlos snickered before doing so. "Pull down your pants!" the voice boomed again. Carlos was startled but he could take on anything they threw at him to he did just that. He bent over the desk again and waited.

The first sting came unexpectedly and Carlos gave a shout of surprise. The guy behind him chuckled. He hit Carlos again and again. Carlos felt the tears stinging his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. It seemed like ages before the guy stopped giving his hardest whack making Carlos's rib cage slam against the desk. Carlos cried out in pain and let a lone tear fall.

"Pull up your pants." The guy ordered roughly. He gave Carlos one more little whack before leaving and laughing.

Carlos quickly and painfully pulled up his pants. He rushed out as fast and possible because boy, did he feel like crying a river.

When he got to the room, Logan, James and Kendall were forlornly waiting for him. When he entered they all jumped up and grabbed him into a hug. Carlos broke. He let the tears stream down hard and fast breaking into short hiccups and whines.

He found Logan's shirt, he recognized by the faint smell of Juicy Fruit gum and cologne. He gripped onto it muttering incoherent words into his chest. He still felt a mess of arms around him and began to sweat a little with how much he was crying. He finally released Logan's shirt and slowly made his way to the bed. He lay down and gulped one last time. He heard the speaker blast "SHOWERS AND LIGHTS OUT!" Carlos lazily stays in bed. He winced as he shifted and Logan could see the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead, neck and throat.

Kendall slowly made his way over to Carlos. "Dude that was my fault, why did you take the blame?" Kendall asked softly sitting on the bed.

"Cause I didn't want you to get in trouble." Carlos sleepily sighs.

Kendall smiled and hugged him. "Thanks man, I never thought any one would do that for me."

Carlos gave a low chuckle "I'd do it a thousand times for all of you if you stayed my friends, you guys are really cool."

Logan smiled "We'd do the same for you." Every body nodded.

Carlos grinned before saying "You'd bet your ass I'd make you do it for me."

Logan, Kendall and James laughed.

Kendall got up. "I'm going to take a shower." James nodded. "I call next." He glared at Logan. "This kid over there always has to make sure the tub is squeaky clean and germ free and it takes half an hour before taking a damn ten minute bath!" Logan glared back.

"It always pays off to be clean."

Kendall sneezed on Logan and Logan swatted the air before taking a step back and tripping over the bed. "Dude! Cover your damn mouth wasn't I _just_ talking about _not_ getting sick?"

Kendall grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I think I'm coming down with something. I've been sneezing and couching for like two hours now."

"ARGH!" Logan screamed in frustration. "Now I'm going to get sick, I told you how fragile my immune system is!"

James snickered. "It's called drink some damn orange juice."

Kendall grinned again. "Serves you right for not taking your yearly flu shot."

Logan whined. "No fair you know I hate shots and orange juice makes me sick to my stomach, plus once I've been exposed to germs I get hit with it _hard_."

Carlos watched all of this in interest before drifting off to sleep.

********************TIME SKIP*********************************************************

Carlos woke up in the middle of the night. He heard faint coughing sounds and somebody grumbling. He instantly looker over to Logan who was tossing and turning. He coughed before throwing off the blankets and sitting up. He took off his shirt and Carlos blushed feeling guilty looking at Logan. But Logan returned to sleep.

Carlos stayed awake and his rear end was throbbing. It stung in a million places. Carlos grimaced as he shuffled again. He heard another rustle and Logan sat up again coughing. He threw on his button up pajama shirt leaving it totally unbuttoned. He settled back in but Carlos couldn't help but notice the way he was shivering. Carlos wanted to desperately hold Logan until he was warm and asleep again but afraid that the headmaster might walk in.

He heard Logan cough and sneeze and Carlos finally threw off his covers and made his way to Logan's bed.

He got in and pulled Logan against his chest. Logan gasped and coughed. "Carlos, getting into your roommate's bed is strictly _prohibited_!" Carlos shook his head. Logan would be a worry wart when someone is trying to help him.

"You're sick and you're shivering. Don't worry about me, I just want you to stay warm." Logan's shivers died down to the occasional shake and he whispered "Okay fine." He got closer to Carlos's chest and Carlos pulled him tighter. Logan gave a content sigh before saying "Carlos you're such a good friend."

Carlos smiled before hugging Logan and saying "I know."

**A/N SO that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! I've been procrastinating with this story because I didn't have any ideas so I made them up as I went along. Hope it was good enough you thirsty fanfic bloodsuckers! BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is Chapter 3 of Tough Love: P Here we go!**

**Chapter 3 Tough Love**

Carlos woke up to his arms vibrating. Logan was still shivering out of control and he wasn't getting much better either. Thank God it was a Saturday. It was six in the morning and the headmaster does her morning round checks at eight. Carlos lifted Logan up and took off his sweaty shirt. Logan hugged his body as Carlos helped him into another shirt.

Logan chattered, "C-C-C-Could you get me some ginger A-Ale?

Carlos nodded and went to the mini fridge placed in their room. He got a can of ginger ale and opened it handing it to Logan. "Thanks." Logan said. He felt like it was minus 10 degrees in the room. Logan coughed and placed the ginger ale on the nightstand. He sighed again before curling up in his covers.

Kendall groaned and twisted in bed and Logan glared at him. "Asshole." He muttered. Carlos laughed as he quietly tried to find something warm for Logan to wear. He pulled out his fluffy blue bathrobe and gave it to Logan.

"Here, it'll keep you warm." He said. Logan gratefully took it and put it on. "Thanks Carlos." He coughed again and suddenly his eyes opened in alarm. Carlos noticed and said "Dude, what's wrong?" Logan threw off the bathrobe and rushed into the bathroom. Carlos slowly followed him afraid of what was about to take place. He heard dry heaving and he sped up the pace. He was met by Logan hugging the bathroom tight and lurching to throw up. He winced in pain and hugged his stomach. His mouth filled up again and he released his stomach's contents and threw stomach acid up. He weakly flushed and fell on the floor. He was sweaty and did not look good at all.

Carlos rushed over to him and picked him up. "Logan are you okay?" Logan faintly shook his head and whispered "I don't wanna throw up again, Carlos."

Carlos gently placed Logan on the bed and put him under the covers. He gently led the can of Ginger Ale to Logan's mouth. Logan pouted and pushed the can away like a little kid. "No, I don't wanna." Carlos laughed and playfully threatened that he would give Logan medicine if he didn't take a sip. Logan groaned and opened his mouth as Carlos gave him a sip. Logan cringed as he felt the liquid land unsettled into his stomach. "No more, Carlos." Carlos nodded and Logan went back to bed. He snuggled into the covers and shook less.

Kendall stirred and woke up. "Did I just hear somebody puke?" Carlos nodded as Kendall cleaned his eyes. They landed on a shaking form. "Oh, Logie." He said standing up and going to the shivering form. He sat on the bed and lifted Logan's shaking form into his chest. He gently rubbed his back as Logan coughed and sniffled. "You really do get it bad don't ya?"

Logan eventually stopped shaking and got closer to Kendall's warm body. "Mmm..." was all he said in response. "You're warm, Kendall."

Kendall laughed. "Thanks Logie. Now sleep, because the headmaster won't let you skip school on Monday." The headmaster refused to let people skip school classes. You'd have to be dead to miss classes. Logan groaned and fell asleep. It was seven twenty and Logan only had forty more minutes to sleep before the head master did her morning rounds. Then after she left you could do whatever until lunch.

Kendall looked at the clock. "Carlos, wake up James and get breakfast for me and Logie. Get Logie saltine crackers and me a breakfast bar." Carlos nodded and shook James. James swatted his arm at Carlos and went back to sleep. Carlos shook James but he didn't get up so Carlos hopped on his bed until James got up.

"Carlos…stop." Carlos kept hopping until James wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down. Carlos squeaked as he was pressed tightly against James' chest. "James…" Carlos whined.

"Carlos, I wanna sleep." James mumbled against Carlos' hair.

"Logan is sick so we gotta get him and Kendall breakfast." Carlos said.

"No, Kendall can do it himself." James said.

"I beg your pardon." Kendall said as he rubbed small circles around Logan's back, "But I am helping our friend so get off your ass and get me my damn breakfast bar." Kendall pouted as his stomach growled. "Pwease, Jamie." Kendall used his best baby voice and James threw the covers off. "Only because you and Carlos won't stop bugging me." Carlos got up and said, "Come on James, it's already seven thirty!"

James mumbled and slammed the door behind him as Carlos chuckled.

**********************WHEN THEY CAME BACK…*****************************************

They heard heaving sounds and Kendall and Logan were gone. Logan was whimpering and Kendall was rubbing his back as he placed a gentle kiss against his sweaty temple. "Come on buddy let it out."

"No." Logan whimpered. "It hurts too much, Kendall." He clutched his stomach determined not to throw up.

"If you keep it in it'll only make it worse…LOGAN MITCHELL IF YOU DON'T THROW UP I WILL SHOVE MY FINGER DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Kendall looked frustrated as his friend continued to keep it in and it only made Kendall feel worse to see him like this. "No…" Logan clutched his stomach and closed his eyes tightly. Kendall sighed. "I'm gonna regret doing this but…" He placed his hand on Logan's stomach and shook it. Logan opened his eyes as a wave of nausea clouded his vision. "Kendall no…" Logan whimpered. He leaned over the toilet and threw up long and hard. "That's it, buddy let it out." Kendall encouraged rubbing Logan's back. When Logan finished he was crying. He impatiently wiped his tears and said, "You ass hole, I told you not to fucking make me puke!" He was panting and a couple more tears slipped out. Kendall sighed and brought Logan closer to him. "Logie, I had to, you could've gotten even sicker." Logan nodded against Kendall's chest. "Bring me to bed." Kendall nodded and carried Logan to his bed where Carlos and James were setting the warm breakfast on their desk. Carlos handed the pack of saltine crackers to Kendall who opened the pack and tried to give Logan one. Logan looked at him as if he had a thousand heads. "Hell no, I'm not eating right now I just puked my damn guts out!" He said turning around to face the wall.

"Logan, the salt will help settle your stomach." Kendall said trying to wrap his arm around Logan to give him the cracker. Logan swatted him away. Carlos was just practically making out with his food. He shoved a French toast in his mouth smearing a bit of syrup on his cheek.

James laughed. "Let me get that." He said. He gently swiped a thumb over Carlos' tan, chubby cheek. It was soft and warm, enough to make Carlos' stomach fill with butterflies. He blushed. "Thanks." He ate his French toast more slowly now that he noticed James was staring at him.

Kendall dug into his food. Logan groaned. "Get away from me, just smelling that makes me wanna throw up again." Kendall sighed grabbing a cracker trying in a second attempt to get Logan to eat something. "Kendall I told you no." Logan said annoyed. "I just want to sleep."

James tossed Kendall a Gatorade. Kendall handed it to Logan who opened it and took a tiny sip. Kendall looked at it in disbelief. "Logan it barely moved!" he grabbed a sharpie and drew lines a few inches apart. "You have to drink up to that line, and keep going until you finish it. You also have to do it every few hours to keep hydrated and I am not moving until you drink it up to _that_ line." Kendall pointed to the first line. Logan grabbed the bottle muttering curses under his breath.

"Don't mutter under your breath at me." Kendall scolded. Logan groaned. "You're like my mom."

"Damn straight now drink!" Kendall commanded. Logan pursed his lips and shakily bought the drink to his lips. He slowly drunk up to the line and handed it back to Kendall. "Done now let me sleep. The headmaster comes in fifteen minutes and I don't need her annoying ass voice in my ears." Kendall smiled and decided to push it further. "Eat one cracker and I'll go."

"Kendall…" Logan whined.

"What." Kendall said in the same voice. "You probably lost fifty thousand pounds from all the puking you did now please eat just one measly cracker and I'll be out of your face." He held out the cracker for Logan.

Logan grabbed the cracker glaring he stuffed it into his mouth and said, "There now get outta my face." He pulled the covers up over his head as Kendall chuckled. "You're mean when you're sick, Logie."

Logan muttered in response. Carlos and James laughed hearing what he said.

Kendall whipped around. "What did he say?" Logan softly snickered under the blankets.

**A/N Aw Logie! What did you think? Review!  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey y'all! I decided to update Tough Love because people like this story so…here we go! By the way I'm very disappointed in you guys…you didn't review be My Cure! Review! LOL I only got one review! (Thank you love you lots) now I want you guys to review.**

**Chapter 4 Tough Love**

"Get away from me!" Logan mercilessly swatted Kendall. He had his arms wrapped around Logan and Logan didn't like it one bit.

"Logan you just freaking told me you were cold as hell." Kendall said getting up irately.

"Actually hell is very hot." James said grinning while Carlos laughed. "Smart ass." Kendall said.

"Well now I'm hot as hell so now get off me." Logan said swatting empty space.

"Aren't those the symptoms of menu-pause?" Carlos asked.

"It's menopause and if you don't stop fucking yelling in my ears, I'll show you the symptoms of PMS." Logan said rolling to his side.

Kendall laughed loudly. "Good one, Logie." James laughed too, while Carlos playfully glared.

"Fine, Logan I was just about to give you my chocolate bar but now you can just forget it!"

Logan shot up. "I'm sorry, Carlos you know I was just kidding right…I need chocolate!"

Kendall stopped him. "Drink some Gatorade and then you can have half." Logan glared. "I already drank some." "Yeah, _three_ hours ago!" Kendall shouted. Logan winced grabbing the bottle.

He slowly drank some before wincing. "My tummy hurts…maybe some chocolate will settle it." He said with a wide-eyed look. Kendall laughed. "Nice try, Logan now drink." Logan drank and said, "I don't want anymore."

"Eat a saltine cracker." Kendall said, "One cracker and one sip of Gatorade."

"What the hell?" Logan whined with a pout. "Give me my damn chocolate!"

Carlos laughed giving, Logan the tiniest piece. "That's it?" He asked incredulously waving the piece in Kendall's face. "Give me more." He commanded.

"Nope, you didn't eat the cracker." Kendall said taking a piece of Carlos's chocolate bar. Logan looked angry.

"What! You gave Kendall a big ass piece and I'm stuck with a chip!" Logan groaned. His eyes glowered. "You guys suck." He lies back on the bed and puts the piece in his mouth.

"You're going to throw that up." Kendall said. Logan glared. "I think my body can handle it." He coughed loudly clearing his throat. "Ugh, now I'm sweaty thanks to a certain cuddler over there."

Kendall held his hands up. "Hey just a minute ago you were saying, Kendall get in bed with me."

"That's what she said." James snickered. Kendall bent over picking up a discarded slipper and threw it at James' head.

"Ow I was just playing! Moody much?" James rubbed his temple.

"Very now shut the hell up." Kendall laughed before turning back to Logan. "Do you need anything?"

"I need a cold bath." Logan stated wiping the sweat off his brow. "Sorry I can't give you that but I'll assist you to the bathroom." Kendall held out his hand while Logan chuckled. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"No…but who cares, it looks like I used the word properly." Kendall said taking Logan's hand and bringing him to the bathroom.

When they had gone James stroke up a conversation with Carlos.

"Those two should totally go out." James said smiling. Carlos laughed. "I know, I mean it's so obvious they like each other."

"Yeah..." James said. "So, Carlos who do you like?" Carlos blushed nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Uh yeah about that…"

"You're gay aren't you?" James asked knowingly. "Y-yeah." Carlos stuttered looking down. He bit his lip nervously waiting for the typical reaction most people gave. Instead he heard a laugh.

Carlos's head whipped up. "What?" he asked feeling hurt.

"I'm gay too, Carlos." James said smiling. Carlos furrowed his brow in confusion then blinked. "R-really?" James nodded.

"I like you, Carlos." James said getting straight to the point.

Carlos broke out into a grin. "I l-like you too James." They stared at each other for a while smiling like maniacs until they heard screeching in the bathroom.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled.

"Logie, stop throwing water on me I'm sorry!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You idiot…how the heck did you manage to accidently push me into the tub?" Carlos heard the scowl in Logan's voice.

"Logan, come on these are my only pajamas!" Kendall whined.

They heard more splashing and a choked, "Kendall!"

"You're cute when you're wet, Logan." Kendall said, this time Carlos could hear the undeniable smirk in his voice.

"Yeah I'm adorable." Logan said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He began to rant more until it was muffled, then it was quiet.

James smiled. "They so kissed." Carlos nodded clapping his hands. "YAY! I'm so happy for them; they've been showing signs for like a month now and…"

James pressed his lips softly to Carlos. Carlos stopped talking and when James pulled away he smiled. "That was great." He exhaled. "You're great." James said smiling.

"Let's go make sure those two aren't having too much fun." Carlos grinned following James.

They knocked before barging in. Kendall was in the tub with Logan, both still very dressed. Kendall's hair was wet as was Logan's they were in a heated kiss then broke apart blushing.

"Don't have too much fun there." James said helping Kendall out of the tub. Logan flicked water onto James.

"Alright everybody this isn't a show, get the fuck out." Logan muttered taking off his robe and discarding it on the floor with a wet plop.

"Logie, stop swearing." Kendall said.

"Fine, but I'm only swearing because I feel like crap." Logan huffed.

"What did I just say?" Kendall said with hands on his hips. Carlos and James sniggered behind Kendall's back.

Logan smiled. "Sorry, Kendall." Kendall smiled and left. "Hurry up dinner's coming soon."

***********************TIME SKIP*************************************************

Their head master's voice blared over the speaker. "Dinner time...all boys report for dinner."

Logan who was resting contently on Kendall shifted and groaned. "Do we have to get up? I still feel nauseous." Kendall moved from under Logan and nodded. "I'll just ask for some ginger ale and saltine crackers for you." Logan smiled. "Thanks." He croaked.

When they got there the cafeteria was filled with chatter as usual. Logan stumbled. The noise hurt his head a lot. Kendall grabbed him and looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you don't want to skip dinner. I'll sneak you some saltine crackers."

"No Kendall, you'll get paddled." Logan said squeezing his eyes shut gripping his temple. "Well you're not fine so let's go." He lifted Logan up bridal style all the way back to their room.

He placed him on the bed and Logan curled his toes in pain. "Shit, shit, shit." He cursed clutching his stomach. He was panting hard. He gripped onto the stomach of his shirt rolling over. Kendall sprinted for him quickly lifting him up off the bed. He brought them to the bathroom quickly dropping them on the floor. He leaned Logan's head over the toilet. Logan spit.

"Kendall…my stomach hurts so much." Logan gasped, closing his eyes and clutching his stomach. He coughed and threw up barely missing the toilet seat. He stopped long enough to gasp out, "Oh my fucking gosh…" He quickly ducked his head in again finishing up, keeping his head in for any surprise attacks.

Logan was holding onto the toilet seat so hard his knuckles were white with a tinge of red it was a shaky but strong grip.

He spit one last time before stumbling up to brush his teeth. He washed his perspiring face before falling in the covers. "I feel so empty, I'm going to dry heave if I throw up again and that shit hurts." He closed his eyes still breathing heavily. His stomach felt okay but there was a lurking feeling in it.

Kendall sat on the bed softly rubbing his stomach. "Do you wanna go to a doctor?" Logan shook his head. "You've been threw a lot with this supposed cold. I think it's the flu."

"You should be in bed sick with me!" Logan groaned. "You're the one who coughed or sneezed in my face!" Kendall smiled. "I'm sorry but it wasn't an I'm sick sneeze, it was an 'I wanna push, Logan's buttons' sneeze."

"Kendall I'm so hungry but I'm scared to eat." Logan said. "I know, just sleep for a couple of hours." He continued to rub Logan's stomach until he fell asleep.

Carlos and James walked in and Kendall shushed them and pointed to Logan. They nodded and they sat on James' bed reading a hockey magazine. James smiled as he wrapped an arm around Carlos's shoulder. Carlos leaned in and smiled back.

"Corny." Kendall coughed.

Carlos glared tossing a wadded up paper at Kendall. "Don't ruin the moment you, dummy!" Kendall laughed and pulled the covers up on Logan.

"Did he puke again?" Carlos asked leaning forward to see Logan's face. Kendall nodded. "You guys I'm worried now." "He's been sick for three days."

James made a pshh sound with his lips. "Dude, it's obviously the stomach bug and you know how long those take to clear out of your system."

Kendall nodded. "I guess."

Kendall got his homework for the weekend out of his back pack. "I don't get this." He whined once scanning over the paper.

"I do!" Carlos said. He went to get up but James pulled him back down. "No stay with me." Kendall glared. "You can't hog him!"

"Uh, I kinda can. He's my boyfriend." Carlos blushed.

"I know, don't think I didn't hear your interesting conversation while I was in the bathroom!" Carlos blushed more. James smiled.

"Yeah so therefore I can hog him all I want!" James said pulling Carlos impossibly closer.

Kendall huffed. "Come on James, please!" He went to grab Carlos's arm but James slapped it away.

"He's mine, you can't touch him." He smirked and Kendall felt like wiping it off with a slap.

"Oh really now." Kendall ran a hand from Carlos's chest to the waist band of his pants. Carlos squeaked. James scowled at Kendall. "I can do better." He winked at Carlos. Carlos hid his face in his hands. Was his best friend and new boyfriend seriously fighting over him?

"Please don't." Kendall said.

"I will if you don't get your freaking monkey paws off of him." Kendall stepped back glaring. "Fine I'll ask Logan when he's up to it. He sat on his bed glaring at James and sticking his tongue at Carlos who didn't say a word. Carlos grinned and shrugged.

"I can still touch him." Kendall pouted.

"And I can still do better." James smirked.

**A/N Hope you liked. Review and on Be My Cure. Challenge**. **Tell two friends about me. I need more people. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys it's been a while but I'm back. So I'm guessing nobody liked Closed Book? I'll just discontinue it. Anyway this is an update to Tough Love…Logan gets a little better! Review! By the way I'll be adopting GUP21's A Friendly Visit so look out for that.**

**Chapter 5**

"ACHOO!" Logan sneezed. Kendall grimaced grabbing the paper away from Logan.

"EW Logan, that's the third time!" Kendall whined wiping the paper with his sleeve.

"Sorry, Kendall." Logan said falling back in bed. He sniffled and Kendall instantly felt bad. He placed his homework on the table, grabbing Logan to his chest.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be asking you for help." Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head. He got up and glared at Carlos and James.

They started to kiss but Kendall smiled and hopped into Carlos' lap.

"Carlitos, will you pwease help me?" Kendall asked wrapping his arms around the Latino's neck and using his best baby voice.

James glared. "Fine, take him. I'm going to get ready for class tomorrow." Carlos grinned helping Kendall with the equations.

Logan coughed before sitting up. "Ugh, I have to get ready too." He lost some weight, Kendall observed.

The headmaster's voice blared over the speakers.

"All students report to study hall we have exciting news." Kendall smiled.

"Finally some good news…too bad Logie feels bad." He frowned.

"No actually I feel way better than I did yesterday." Logan gave Kendall that lopsided grin that made him melt.

"That's good, Logie…maybe you'll enjoy the good news." Carlos said.

"What the hell? You can't call him Logie, that's my name for him!" Kendall whined, with a pout.

"Calm down, it won't have any real meaning unless you say it." Carlos assured.

Kendall grinned getting up. "Good." He said.

Together, the four of them headed down the hall. When they got to the study hall, every one was already there chatting away.

When they sat down, a few more people came in and then they started.

"Hello, boys…I have good news for everybody." The headmaster said giving a smirk.

Every body gave a good response. Logan sighed, laying his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall soothing rubbed his back and grinned.

"We are going on a four day trip!" The headmaster said giddily.

Everybody gave hoots and Logan chuckled at the excitement.

The headmaster continued, "It is to reward you…you don't get many rewards so if you guys are good on this trip, you'll get more. We leave tomorrow at noon, it's a camping trip in a forest somewhere out in…I don't know just pack for tomorrow! No homework!"

The study hall roared with hoots of celebration and laughter and high fiving. Kendall tapped Logan.

"Do you hear that, Logie? Four nights in a tent with you…" Kendall smirked.

Logan chuckled hitting Kendall's chest gently. "Don't get any ideas, Kendall." They got up ready to leave and start packing.

Carlos was giddy the whole walk back, "I can't wait…James I hope I share a tent with you!" James grinned.

"Me too, Carlos." James said.

"Really, because you're gonna die with his incessant snoring." Logan chortled, before coughing a little.

"Shut up, Logan…" Carlos said before returning to his excited rant.

When they got there, they crawled into bed. They sat talking to each other.

Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him to his chest.

"I and my guy are going to share a tent so knock first." Kendall winked.

"Kendall!" Logan squeaked while coughing.

Carlos sniggered. "You squeaked, Logie."

"Really? Because when I have my hand wrapped around your throat, you'll be squeaking alright!" Logan said.

Kendall laughed loudly clapping his hands. "Damn, Logie…you're really good at comebacks."

James hid a chuckle. "Yeah, Logan." Carlos smiled.

"I guess he's pretty good." He admitted.

Logan snuggled with his pillow only to have it ripped away from his head.

"What the hell!" He shrieked.

"Go take a shower; you're all sweaty from yesterday." Kendall said.

Logan pouted, reaching out. "Carry me?" Kendall nodded throwing the pillow at James' face.

James ripped it from his face. "Watch the damn hair." He hissed.

Kendall chuckled waving him off.

Carlos climbed into James' bed, putting his head in James' chest. "James?" he asked playing with James' fingers.

"Yeah, babe?" James asked.

"What if it rains?" Carlos asked playing with James' thumb, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry about rain, baby I got you." He kissed the top of Carlos' head.

Carlos smiled. "What if I don't share a tent with you?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"You will." James said.

"Okay I believe you." Carlos said closing his eyes. James pulled the covers up on them. James closed his eyes before hearing:

"DAMN IT, LOGAN THAT FUCKIN _HURTS_!" Kendall yelled.

"WELL STOP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU FUCKING HORN DOG!" Logan yelled.

"Come on you know you like it." Kendall said with an undeniable smirk in his voice.

"I do but we have roommates, take that into consideration." Logan said.

"Only for you, Logie." Kendall said. He opened the door closing it before plopping on his bed reading a hockey magazine.

"Gosh, Logan is such a girl sometimes." Kendall chuckled.

"Tell me about it." James said playing in Carlos' hair.

"Dude you look like a fucking monkey digging for fleas." Kendall said.

"Carlos isn't dirty, he smells like strawberries." James defended.

Kendall snorted. "Girly much?"

"Leave him alone, Kendall that's why you're not getting any." James said winking. He nodded his head towards the door. Logan stood with his arms crossed tapping his foot glaring at Kendall.

"Oh shit…" Kendall cursed under his breath. "I'm going to pay fucking_ hell_ with this."

"You're damn right!" Logan hissed. Kendall couldn't help but stare. Logan was dripping wet with the towel hanging sloppily at his waist his muscles were prominent against his pale skin. Kendall couldn't help but think he looked so sexy.

"Damn, you look sexy." Kendall said biting his lip trailing down Logan's body.

"Don't 'you look sexy' me! Did you just call me a girl?" Logan said coming closer to Kendall.

"No but you're smaller then me, so I'm going to top." Kendall said.

"Like hell you are!" Logan snickered. "Logan harder...oh my god…faster, Logan!" Logan mimicked making pleasured faces. Kendall stared in awe.

James covered his face. "LALALALALA I can't hear this conversation!"

Kendall blushed. "So what?"

"So I'm going to top." Logan said.

"Whatever, Logan. as long as we do it." Kendall said. Logan kissed him.

"That's my man. Now go take a cold shower." He winked down. Kendall blushed and made a dash to the bathroom.

"He's an idiot." James said uncovering his eyes. Logan coughed. He began to dress.

"Yeah but he's my idiot." Logan smirked.

**A/N what do you think about the trip? Any ideas? Read GUP21's story so I can update it! Expect it! REVIEW LIKE MAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys! I haven't updated Tough Love in a super long time because I was just gathering my thoughts on the whole camping trip thing but here it is! It starts when they're packing. Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Dammit, Carlos stop throwing your fucking shirts at me!" Logan hissed throwing a purple shirt Carlos had flung at him.

"Sorry but I don't wanna wear my best clothes to go camping; outside is full of dirt!" Carlos said still flinging shirts.

"Logan don't get all worked up." Kendall said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You make me sound like a sixty seven year old man." Logan said. Kendall laughed.

"Even when you're sixty seven, you're gonna be fucking hot." Logan looked at Kendall.

"So having sex with a sixty seven year old man sounds hot to you?" Logan asked.

"Wow that was such a boner kill…but yeah." Kendall grinned.

"Look who's talking; you got a boner thinking about having intercourse with a sixty seven year old." Logan said snickering.

"Only with you as a sixty seven year old. With anyone else it would be gross." Kendall wrinkled his nose to show effect. Logan laughed tossing a shirt at him.

Carlos sniggered. "Somebody's kinda horny. Expect to get raped, Logan." he started to laugh falling on James' chest.

Logan glared. "Kendall and I won't do it until we're ready." Kendall coughed.

"I could easily change that, Logan. If you don't stop being so sexy….well things will not go as planned." He gave one of his million-watt smiles.

James laughed while Logan blushed a deep red, throwing a shirt and towel into his suitcase.

"Horn dog." He muttered under his breath.

"Only for you, babe." Kendall grinned. Carlos made a vomit face and collapsed on the bed. Logan glared.

"Why are you lying down? We're leaving in two hours!" he said walking over to the unsuspecting Carlos.

He grabbed a pillow. "Get up you're going to make us late for the damn _bus_!" he said punctuating every word with the whack of a pillow. Carlos groaned rolling over to get up.

"Okay, damn fine!" he hissed throwing random clothes in his suitcase.

"Um excuse me that would be my shirt." Logan said grabbing it from Carlos.

"Why are you so mean to my Carlitos?" James cooed, wrapping an arm around Carlos who had a face of mock hurt.

"Your boyfriend is a dumbass sometimes." Logan muttered throwing the shirt into his bag.

"Yeah but he's my dumbass so stop making fun of him." James said pulling Carlos closer planting a wet kiss to his tan chubby cheek. Carlos giggled before momentarily pausing.

"Wait did you just call me a dumbass?"Logan gave him a look and James chuckled. "No babe. Now pack up."

Carlos nodded finalizing his bag before dumping it on the floor next to Kendall's. Logan still packed making everything in neat order.

Kendall guffawed at this and took a clump of clothes, dumping it into Logan's bag and zipping it up.

"Kendall!" Logan screeched. "Those aren't neat _or_ organized and you know how I feel about messy and unorganized things." Kendall laughed.

"Logan we're just going outdoors. You don't need to be neat and clean you're going to get dirty anyways." Kendall shrugged sitting on the bed watching his new boyfriend unpack and fold things carefully placing them in the bag. Kendall shook his head. Logan bit his lip in concentration and started things over.

"You look really hot when you're flustered." Kendall giggled covering his laugh like a two year old.

"Will you stop being horny for two seconds?" Logan hissed. Kendall threw his head back in laughter.

Carlos also laughed. "I don't think that will ever happen, the day Kendall isn't horny is the day pigs will fly outta my ass." Kendall playfully glared, chucking a pillow at Carlos' laughing figure.

"I'm not horny when I'm asleep." Kendall said as if it were some great accomplishment.

"Think again." James said. Kendall blushed. "By the way, you're gonna bottom from where your dreams are going." James sniggered again high fiving Carlos.

"Nu-uh." Kendall pouted stamping his foot. While Logan smiled triumphantly.

"What about Logan's dreams huh?" Kendall asked sitting on the bed crossing his arms.

"Logan dreams about fucking you, not begging for it to be harder." James coughed. Kendall squawked indignantly. He looked at Logan then grinned.

"Well we'll just have to test it out." He winked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay…" Logan said. "Now that every thing's packed and our dorm room is clean I'm going to take a nap." He hopped into bed.

"Let me sleep with my man." Kendall said hopping in with him. Logan grinned as Kendall pulled him closer.

Carlos yawned. "James, I'm still scared about the rain…it's supposed to rain two days in a row!" he shrieked.

"Like I said babe, I got you." He said smiling and pulling Carlos closer. "Now let's enjoy the hour we have left to sleep." Carlos nodded and settled into a fearful but peaceful sleep.

******************************Time Skip*********************************************

"STUDENTS IT IS NOW TIME TO GO! PLEASE GET UP AND EXIT YOUR DORMS!" Logan groggily sat up looking at Kendall still asleep, his face frozen in a seemingly cute whine. Logan smiled before shaking him.

"Logan…I'm still tired…." Kendall mumbled rolling away from Logan. Logan rubbed his eye and woke up James and Carlos. Carlos grinned.

"I can't wait!" he gushed excitedly.

"How can you be so bubbly?" Logan asked in awe.

"I don't know." Carlos shrugged hopping out of bed. James kissed him. "That's what I love about him." He said slurred in disorientation.

Kendall sat awake. Logan grabbed their stuff. "C'mon we're going to miss the bus!" he headed out the door with the other three following.

Carlos continued to blabber excitedly. While James looked at him in adornment and Kendall and Logan looked at him in annoyance.

When they got to the bus, Logan made sure to grab a seat next to Kendall in the back while James and Carlos sat in the front.

"Okay listen up!" the headmaster yelled over the engine and the chattering students. "These are your partners and you must stick with them throughout the whole trip.

"Dak and Jett, Matthew and Mark, Harry and Luke, John and Timmy, Logan and Carlos, Kendall and James…"

That's all the four heard. Its not that they didn't like each other, they were best friends it's just that…they kinda wanted their partner in romance.

Logan groaned falling against the leather bus seat. "Carlos is gonna snore my fucking ears off." Logan said covering his ears, cringing about the days that waited. Kendall also groaned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love James to death but sometimes he's just so annoying." Logan nodded.

Meanwhile Carlos felt his eyes tear up. Logan didn't like him very much…or so he thought. Logan was always yelling at him for doing something wrong. So surely that wouldn't change when it came to making fun of Carlos about rain storms. James pulled him closer.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure Logan's gonna be great." He tried to comfort.

"He hates me, Jamie." Carlos said looking out the window to avoid crying in front of James.

"No, Logan thinks you're awesome." James said.

"Mm-hm." Carlos mumbled.

*********************TIME SKIPS….LATER THAT DAY…. *************************************

The rain started to pour in a light drizzle. Carlos sighed heavily. It was starting. They still had to go hiking and shit like that but truthfully all he wanted was James.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked unknowing his flippant tone.

Carlos didn't answer, setting his jaw tightly. "Nothing, Logie." He said after a few moments. Kendall and James were a few feet ahead because the headmaster wanted to make sure nobody would trade partners.

Kendall slipped, landing with a wet plop on the mud. Logan rushed ahead, ignoring the headmaster's yells to go help.

He helped Kendall up and after a few minutes they started laughing and Logan hit Kendall's chest before walking away.

"That asshole." He said still chuckling. He frowned when Carlos ignored him for the second time. He wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer.

"Dude are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get James?" Logan asked softly.

"No, Logie…" Carlos hesitated in telling Logan the real reason he was afraid.

"Okay." Logan said wiping a stray tear that was mistaken for a rain drop with his thumb. The rain started to clear and die down but it didn't fully stop. Carlos flipped the sky off.

By the time they came back from their hike, everyone was too tired to have a meal so they just went straight to bed. While everyone was dispersing, Kendall took Logan behind a tree.

Carlos sat on a lost log and put his head in his hands. When he felt a strong pair of arms pick him up, he opened them up.

James spun him around to face him and hugged him. "You'll be fine, babe. I promise." Carlos nodded against his firm chest. He kissed him softly before turning him around and hitting his rear.

"Go get him you tiger." He said making claw marks in the air. Carlos laughed before heading in the direction of their cabin. They had expected tents but…luckily cabins were provided. Small ones though with two beds and a bathroom between every cabin.

Carlos quickly changed and Logan stumbled in as if drunk, laughing. Carlos ignored him and climbed into bed. He faced the wall while the rain started up again.

"Damn mother nature is obviously on her period." Logan said. He changed silently before hopping into bed with Carlos.

"Dude what's with you; you've been ignoring me all day. Did I do something wrong?" Carlos shook his head.

"I don't wanna be without James, Logie." Carlos said. "I'm…scared of the rain." he admitting visibly tensing as if Logan might beat him up.

Logan pulled him closer. "Wanna know a secret?" he whispered in Carlos' ear. Carlos nodded.

"I'm scared of lightning." Logan said. Carlos looked up wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked in awe. "But you're so brave." Logan shook his head. "It's mostly a façade." Carlos sat up.

"I just…I want James here with me. I bet you want Kendall too huh?" Carlos asked.

"More than anything right…" Logan said as thunder boomed along with lightning. They both visibly cringed, Logan and Carlos clinging tighter to each other.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Logan said. "As friends." He smiled when Carlos gave him a look.

"Don't worry; we can actually make a good match." Logan said locking the cabin door. He shut the little lamp off and Carlos laughed when Logan rubbed against him.

"Wow, Logie on the first night?" he asked.

"Shut up you're just like Kendall." He said. They both paused before bursting out laughing.

"Nobody's hornier than Kendall." They both said before cracking up again.

**A/N Hey guys! Review! Don't worries Alison will not be in Save Me anymore. I hate OC's. No offense to anyone who loves them. REVIEW! I love you all ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys it's been a whole week! I hate that and I promise not to do it again. So here I am! I've been busy and I've never gotten my computer since I gotta share so…this is a quick update review! BTW I'm thinking of making a new story….but I'm not really sure I have to get inspired. LOL.**

**Chapter 7**

When morning came, Carlos couldn't get out of bed fast enough. He was longing to see James. Logan was also longing to see Kendall. He drew the curtains back letting the warm, moist sunlight fill the room. Outside smelled of fresh rain and grass and Carlos loved it although he knew it would rain later. He put on his slippers and gently shook Logan awake.

"What, Kendall I don't wanna have sex I'm tired!" Logan whined, rolling over and not even opening his eyes. Carlos shook his head giving his partner an annoyed look.

"Logie it's morning! Get up!" Carlos said bouncing excitedly on the bed like a three year old on Christmas. Logan groaned before sitting up.

"Carlos, it's like five in the fucking morning." Logan said. Carlos, ignoring Logan's 'cheerful' good morning, yanked his arm so that he practically slid across the bed. Logan squawked.

"Carlos! I'm still really tired." Logan said once he was plopped on the floor. He lay down before shrieking and standing up. Carlos, startled screamed too backing up.

"What is it?" Carlos said frightened.

"It's a spider!" Logan said hopping like it was the grossest thing in the world. "Kill it." He commanded Carlos pushing him forward. Carlos dragged his feet.

"No, you're the one who saw it!" Carlos said. Logan glared.

"Pwease Carwitos?" Logan asked making his eyes wide and innocent. Carlos almost caved in before smirking.

"Oh no….that may work on James but not me." Carlos said. Logan groaned. He heard a knock.

"Who the hell would that be at five in the morning?" Logan asked opening the door. Kendall peeked his head in precautiously and grinned at Logan.

"Kendall?" Logan asked in shock.

"Logan?" Kendall asked matching his boyfriend's tone. Logan kissed him quickly but it was a peck since he still didn't brush his teeth yet.

"Can you kill that freakish spider?" Logan asked pushing Kendall.

"Hell to the fucking no. You know spiders scare me." Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "I thought you were my knight in shining armor." He whined.

"That was just to be romantic. I hate spiders, Logie! What if I get bitten by one and I get turned into like the freakin Hulk or something?" Logan moaned in annoyance before running over, stomping the spider and running quickly back to Kendall.

"Baby I killed it!" Logan said. He sounded upset. Kendall hugged him.

"Logie, what's the big deal I thought you wanted it dead?" Kendall asked.

"No…well I did but….its a living thing too." Logan said. Kendall nodded and Carlos spoke since Kendall came.

"Where's James?" he asked he looked out while the sun became more apparent. Kendall smiled at the mention of the tall brunette's name.

"He's sleeping his little ass off while dreaming of fucking yours." Kendall said. Carlos instantly blushed and Logan gawked and hit Kendall on the chest.

"Kendall Knight, you could've embarrassed him!" Logan reprimanded. Kendall mockingly shrunk.

"Sorry, daddy." He said grinning. Logan caught the double meaning and slapped Kendall while Carlos recovered from his blush.

"I miss him." Carlos said looking out the window. Logan hugged Carlos.

"I know, Carlitos let's go get him." Logan said slipping on his slippers. The time was five fifty eight breakfast would be soon so they had to get moving quickly. Carlos followed once they finished and Kendall talked and laughed loudly the whole way. When they got the door, Logan clamped a hand over Kendall's mouth.

"Kendall, babe you know I love you but shut the hell up." Logan said. Kendall giggled.

"Logie swore." He said before giggling like mad again. Logan ignored the comment and Kendall opened the door. On the bed lay a sleeping figure. Carlos knew it was James by the way his hair fell graceful and gently on his face. He made no sound as he slept. Carlos softly padded over to him and gently shook him awake. He whined and turned around shooting a snide remark to Kendall. Carlos giggled before whispering, 'it's me.' James shot up. He looked at Carlos and smiled.

Carlos looked adorable. His hair was matted against his forehead and he gave James a cute little grin. James kissed him and Carlos leaned into it enjoying the moment despite their morning breath.

"How was your night babe?" Carlos asked while James got out of bed.

"It was good but _somebody_ kept waking me up telling me to stop dreaming about you." James shot Kendall a look. Kendall grinned and waved while Logan shook his head.

"They were good dreams." James said taking Carlos' hands into his own.

"I can tell." Kendall sniggered. Logan slapped him before dragging him out of the room. Carlos chuckled before hugging James, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How was Logan?" James asked swaying side to side rocking Carlos gently. Carlos sighed.

"He was better than I thought he would be." Carlos said. "Thanks James." He squeezed him. James kissed him again bringing back the electricity Carlos always felt when James kissed him. They kissed and talked for what seemed for hours. James talked about how annoying Kendall was when he slept, snoring and moaning the whole night. Carlos talked about how Logan was a good buddy to him by holding him when the rain started.

They heard a knock and Logan shouted "Breakfast!" James and Carlos hopped out of bed, running to the door playfully fighting over the doorknob.

They followed all the other boys and went into an area set with tables. There were already lunch people there serving trays of what looked like pancakes and sausages. Carlos groaned although he was hungry, he didn't want to eat the strange looking food.

When they guys got their food, Logan picked at it with his fork grimacing. Carlos did the same. But Logan took a bite and raised his eyebrows. "It's actually not that bad if you hold your breath." He informed them. They nodded eating their food. Carlos smirked while reaching for Logan's sausage. Logan instantly swatted him away.

"Carlos! Stop reaching for my sausage!" Logan said. James snickered.

"Aren't you supposed to be saying that to Kendall?" he asked swallowing the slightly over cooked pancake.

Logan scowled kicking James while Carlos made a second attempt.

"Carlos if you don't stop, I'll fucking rip your fingers off and use those as my sausages." Carlos pouted.

"But Logie I like sausages." He said. Logan sighed before giving in and handing Carlos a sausage. Carlos smiled and Logan grinned at the goofiness of it. Kendall smirked before poking Logan's ear with his sausage.

"Hey, Logie. Hey Logie. Hey Logie. Hey Logie." He kept repeating while Logan rolled his eyes.

"Will this never stop?" he asked looking up. Kendall continued to poke him until Logan said 'what' in an irate fashion.

Kendall leaned in to whisper really loudly, "I like your sausage." After a few moments he whispered really loudly again, "And I'm not talking about the one on your plate." Logan rolled his eyes trying to ward off the blush on his cheeks. Kendall giggled again falling against Logan.

"Aw, Logie don't be embarrassed, your sausage is big." Logan squawked.

"Kendall if you don't stop I'll…" he whispered something into Kendall's ear. Carlos could tell it was something sexual and kinky because Kendall licked his lips.

"Well if you put it like that I don't wanna stop." He said picking up his sausage again. Logan sighed. Kendall continued to poke Logan in the ear, Logan all the mean while ignoring him until that is, Kendall stuck it in his mouth.

"KENDALL!" Logan shouted, making Kendall drop the sausage.

"What?" Kendall shrugged as is he'd done nothing wrong and almost instantly, Kendall picked up another sausage and started to poke Logan's ear again.

"ARGH!" Logan groaned, letting his head fall limp on the wooden table. Carlos and James snickered while Kendall smirked and over the soft buzz of the outdoors you could hear, "Logan, Logan, Logan."

**A/N I've started writing this chapter since last Wednesday and I've never had the computer long enough to finish it. But I assure you it will never happen again. Please forgive me? REVIEW!**


End file.
